1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a child seating device and, more particularly, to a multi-functional, combination child's car seat, carrier, stroller, rocker and travel sleeper.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, the law has required child safety car seats for babies and small children when riding in an automobile. Such seats are designed to withstand impacts such as when an automobile is involved in an accident. When a baby is taken by car to a destination, it is frequently desirable to then place the baby in a stroller for further transportation. To do so, the baby must be lifted from the car seat and placed in the stroller. If the baby has fallen asleep in the car seat, movement from the car seat into the stroller frequently results in awakening the baby. Carrying a child seated in a car seat can be difficult for the average size person, grandparents, or people with back problems or other ailments. Similarly, if the baby has fallen asleep in the stroller and it comes time to place the baby in its car seat, the baby will be disturbed.
Thus, the average family faces the prospect of having to transport both a car seat and a stroller for each small child. This is particularly troublesome for families with two or more small children. In view of the fact that the size of the average car is continuously decreasing, due to efforts to increase fuel efficiency, the amount of available storage space is frequently limited. This is particularly true when the average family takes an extended trip by automobile and must also transport luggage in the car. A need to carry both a car seat and a stroller on such excursions is burdensome and may be difficult in small cars.
An additional problem is the time and effort required to transfer a child from the car seat to the stroller and vice versa. This is particularly cumbersome in certain common situations, for example where the weather is bad, where the child is sleeping and/or where a number of frequent stops must be made, such as on a local shopping trip.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combination infant car seat and stroller that is stable, safe, and easily maneuverable.